


Tickets

by Sunhawk16



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhawk16/pseuds/Sunhawk16
Summary: I think I'm mostly ready for the day, and hope you all are too. Assuming you celebrate. And if you don't... *raspberry* I envy you. ^^;Got another little random dialogue fic that I wrote just this morning, so I hope I got all the typos edited out of it. Going for humor....Posted for day 10 of the 12 days of Christmas 2017.





	Tickets

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm mostly ready for the day, and hope you all are too. Assuming you celebrate. And if you don't... *raspberry* I envy you. ^^;  
> Got another little random dialogue fic that I wrote just this morning, so I hope I got all the typos edited out of it. Going for humor....  
> Posted for day 10 of the 12 days of Christmas 2017.

Quatre… there is a little Christmas present sitting on my desk; please tell me you left it there.

Sorry, Duo… it’s wasn't me.

Oh damn. I’m afraid to look… Is it from the Accounting lady again? Because she’s really starting to creep me out.

Let me look for you, oh brave, intrepid Preventer agent.

Don’t mock my fears… you’ve never met the Accounting lady.

Because I have better sense than to work here. Oh… relax; looks like it’s from Heero.

From… Heero. Are you sure?

Well it does say ‘to D from H’ on it….

Let me see that… could be Howard…

Who flew in all the way from Mars to leave a present on your desk?

Or Hilde…

The hand writing isn’t flowery enough. She writes all girly. This looks like Heero’s hand writing to me.

It… does.

Why is that so hard to believe?

You’ve met my partner, right? Recalcitrant guy? Never met a Christmas carol he didn’t hate? Does not leave random gifts on people’s desks?

Gee… then that would make you pretty special, huh?

Special?

Well, there was no little box on my desk when I left the house this morning. And I came by Trowa’s office and there weren’t any… quite pretty, actually… boxes on either his or Wufei’s desks. I passed at least twenty desks on my way up here, and didn’t see any little, shiny red boxes …

Ok! Ok! I get the point.

You didn’t let me point out that red is your favorite color.

Enough, Winner. I got it, already.

Yes, you do have it… now open it already.

You think I should?

If you don’t open it, I’ll open it for you. I want to see what kind of love offering Heero Yuy would leave for the man he….

Quatre! Knock it off! You’re talking about my partner. This is a… a… I don’t know….

So open it and we’ll both know.

You are a sadistic little prick.

Be careful with that paper… don’t tear it. You’re going to want to save it.

I am? Why?

Seriously? The paper off the first official gift that Heero gave you at the beginning of your soon to be legendary courtship….

Will you shut up before somebody hears you!?

Ah. Keeping it on the down low for a while. Good idea.

Knock it off. It’s probably just some token gift. Bullets or something. He did borrow a clip last week, and… oh. Oh my.

What are those? Tickets?

…

Let me see… to that show you’ve been dying to go to. That show’s been sold out for months; they only come through here once a year. Somebody has been planning this for some time. And gee… is that two tickets? Like… for you and a …date?

Date?

Engage brain, Duo. Two tickets implies two people. Shiny red box and sparkly tissue paper implies a special second person. Ergo… a date.

Date.

You can be really slow sometimes; let me spell it out for you. Your partner Heero Yuy has just, in his own adorably insecure way, asked you out on a date.

I… I dunno. But there really aren’t a lot of other ways to explain this. I just… are you sure?

Duo, I’ve been telling you for years you should make a move on him. That it was not going to be rejected.

Well yeah, but everybody knows you are a twisted romantic with no hobbies.

You doubt me? I’m not the one holding two tickets to the most coveted show in town, and… oh hey; those are some nice seats.

Oh damn. These must have cost him a whole freaking pay check…

Anything for the one he loves.

Seriously… you need a hobby.

Duo… come on; think about it. You’re an agent, use your powers of deduction here. You’re standing there holding a gift box that was tailor wrapped for you. Containing tickets to a show you’ve been pining to see since this time last year. The writing on the tag appears very obviously to be Heero’s, yet it was signed in such a way to allow denial in case the gift was not received well. And just where is Heero? Your partner who always gets here first. Your partner who does not drink coffee, so is not just down in the break room. Your partner who over thinks every emotional situation that comes along. He’s got to have been stressing about this day for months.

He does always have a plan B….

And if you don’t receive this gift well, he’ll shut back down and you’re not likely to get another opening like this again. This is your chance… don’t blow it.

I’m not gonna blow it! I mean… assuming you’re right, and…

Good morning, Heero!

Morning Quatre, Duo…. I… what?? Duo… Uh… what are you…

Oh man, Heero, thank you so much! This is the best gift anybody has ever given me. And of course I’ll go with you! This is going to be so awesome! Oh man… I have to go show the guys. I’ll be right back!

…

Quatre? What was that?

A hug, Heero. And a somewhat sloppy kiss on the cheek.

And why did I get a hug and kiss from Duo? This is new.

Because of the Christmas gift you got for him, of course.

And… I take it he was pleased?

Oh, very.

And what did I get him?

Two tickets to that Christmas show he’s been talking about all season. You will be going with him, and it will be considered a date.

Will it get me another hug?

Oh, probably several of them.

Mission accepted. Tell me about this show.

There’s a packet in your desk with all the pertinent details. And Heero?

Yes?

You’re welcome.


End file.
